


akko is on crack

by ThatOne_PretzelSimp



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dildos, F/F, Short, Sorry Not Sorry, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOne_PretzelSimp/pseuds/ThatOne_PretzelSimp
Summary: basically akko being akkoalso a lot of dirty jokes and stuff so read at your own risk!and it's very short because i ran out of ideas ;-;
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 14





	akko is on crack

**Author's Note:**

> IDk why i did this, quarantine man, it really got me fucked up

Akko ran to her dorm and looked around, making sure no one was in the dorm. Once she knew the coast was clear, she went inside and locked the door. Then she turned on her radio and put on some music.

Sucy and Lotte were going to the dorms area and heard Fortnite earrape. Lotte knocked on the door.

"Akko! What are you doing in there?"

Lotte tried to open the door but it was locked. Lotte knocked louder.

"AKKO! Do you hear us?"

"I'll handle it," Sucy said as she went to the lock and picked it open. Once she was done they opened the door to see Akko doing the default dance. Akko saw them and legit died of embarrassment.

\----

"Diana! Wanna go on a broom ride together?" Akko asked as she held her broom. Diana was outside reading a book. She sighed.

"Why?" 

"I'm bored."

"Go by yourself."

And at that moment, Akko cried.

"Akko, are you serious right now?"

"Yesssssss! H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how d-d-d-d-d-dare y-y-you s-s-s-s-say n-n-n-n-no t-t-t-t-to meeeeeee WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Akko was screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy. Diana looked at Akko.

"Akko PLEASE stop screaming!! Fine, I'll go with you, just PLEASE stop!!"

Akko switched back to normal and smiled. "Yay, let's go!" 

Akko grabbed her hand and they went on the broom ride.

\----

"Constanze!" Akko said as she dropped into her lab. "I have a gift for you!"  
  


Constanze turned around and looked at Akko. She tilted her head to the side.

"Well, it may seem a bit silly but...it'll help you when you're a bit...lonely hehehe..."

Constanze looked confused. Akko gave her the box that she was holding. Constanze took it and opened it up and her eyes widened. It was a dildo. Constanze looked up at Akko angrily.

"Oh! S-So uhm, just in case if you're uh...sad and uh...lonely I uh...got you that and uh...yeah."

Constanze got her whiteboard and wrote something. Then she showed it to Akko. It read "Get the fuck out and take your nasty, disgusting dildo with you." Akko cried and took the box with her and got out of her lab.

\----

Akko went to Ursula's (or chariot) room and knocked on her door. Ursula got up and answered the door. She smiled.

"Hello Akko. Is there anything you need from me?" she asked.

"Yeah...can I come in?"

"Sure."

Ursula opened the door for Akko and she trotted in. 

"Professor Ursula, there's something I need to ask!" Akko said, smiling.

"And that is?"

"Can I see you naked?"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Well, since we're close and all..."

"Akko, that's gross."

"IT'S NOT GROSS IF YOU SAY NO HOMO!"

"Akko, that's not the point...I'm an adult, you're a kid...that's...weird."

"IT'S NOT PEDOPHILLA IF YOU SAY NO PEDO!"

"Akko, stop yelling, I don't want anyone to hear us!"

Akko smiled. "How about I take off my clothes first!"

"Akko. Don't."

Akko lifted up her dress a bit, then she stopped laughed.

"HAHA, YOU GOT RICK ROLLED!"

"I got _what?_ "

"I rick rolled you! hahaha!"

"Akko."

"Yes?"

"Get the fuck out."


End file.
